


Across The Way

by moon_raes



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky With Major Anxiety, F/M, Voyeurism, those apartments with those big ass windows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 10:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16700953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_raes/pseuds/moon_raes
Summary: Bucky's trying to get used to living life in his own apartment as an unbrainwashed super soldier. You inviting him to dinner under odd circumstances isn't really helping.





	Across The Way

**Author's Note:**

> First drabble for my new Marvel blog @imaginemarvelthingys 
> 
> I honestly don't know where this came from? I got inspiration for it when I was cleaning up dinner tonight.
> 
> Anywho, hope you guys enjoy!

The apartment Steve had set Bucky up in was pretty nice compared to what Bucky was used to. His previous living experiences hadn’t exactly been… _decent_ since 1942. And even then it was nothing compared to this. 

The entirety of the Avenger’s agreed that it probably wasn’t a good idea to have Bucky living in the tower. Aside from Steve and Thor, both who rarely stuck around, none of the others could hold Bucky down if anything were to… _happen_.

 He couldn’t blame them, better safe than sorry. He would have rather been by himself anyways, the tower was a little crowded and Bucky enjoyed being alone.

That was what he was used to.

Still, it was a nice studio apartment. Only a couple blocks away from Steve’s with a spacious layout. But it was never more than what Bucky needed, which he liked.

It also had a huge floor to ceiling window that overlooked the Brooklyn streets below. A window that just so happened to match the studio apartment across the way.

It started off as an accident. Bucky was up one night when he couldn’t sleep and was sitting in the living room with a cup of tea when he just so happened to glance out the window. That’s when he saw his neighbor dancing around her kitchen while cooking some food.

He found it odd. It was past midnight, and yet it appeared to be dinner that she was cooking. Why so late?

Suffice it to say that his curiosity got the better of him because he proceeded to watch her for another fifteen minutes, shaking her hips to the beat of several songs as well as lip-syncing to the lyrics of every one.

It became sort of like a daily routine of Bucky’s. He would make sure he was up by midnight so that he could watch her. The cooking was just as fascinating as the dancing was.

It didn’t really register to Bucky as being creepy, he found it relaxing to watch her. It also gave him something to look forward to each day. Until one night his neighbor walked into the kitchen in only a sports bra and a pair of pajama pants, crying her eyes out. 

Bucky had immediately removed himself from the window, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable with what he was doing. He decided to stay away for a few nights after that.

Until the day after when he woke up to his neighbor in her kitchen and a sign on her window, facing _his_ apartment.

She’d spotted him first and gave a wave.

 **Hungry?** The piece of paper said in large black letters.

Bucky’s blood ran cold and he was quick to back far enough away so that she couldn’t see the embarrassment on his face. That sign wasn’t meant for him… Was it?

He smacked himself in the forehead, of course it was! _She knew_. She definitely knew that he had been watching her.

By the time Bucky collected himself enough to look back out the window she was gone. But there was another sign in place of the first.

**Dinner @ 7 if you are. Apartment 42 :)**

He swallowed the giant lump in his throat and began to panic. What was he going to do?! Just walk over there and awkwardly make conversation over food about how he had been watching her for the past month every night? And what about his arm?!

Bucky glanced down at the metal monstrosity and sighed. It would absolutely freak her out, which would only lead to something _worse_.

Nope, he couldn’t possibly go through with this.

Yet there he was at 7pm sharp, standing at the door of apartment 42.

What in gods name was he thinking?

It took him _years_ to finally knock on the door. His fight or flight response kicked in, (the flight overriding the fight for once) and he immediately attempted to walk away, but the door was already opening.

A pair of vibrant eyes stared back at him curiously, followed by a bright, friendly smile. “Hi there.”

“Uh…” Bucky cleared his throat and gave an awkward wave of his hand. “Hi… I’m…”

“I know who you are.” She giggled and moved to the side. “Come on in.”

He nodded and slowly moved into the apartment, feeling extremely uncomfortable.

Why had he done this?

“Would you like something to drink?” She asked him, closing the door and walking towards the kitchen.

“Uh, just some water… please.” He quickly added, taking his time in following her.

Was he shaking?

Yeah.

He was shaking.

“Dinner’s almost ready.” She said as she opened her cupboard and pulled out a glass. “Just a few more minutes for the asparagus.”

Bucky nodded again, glancing around admiring the décor and layout of the apartment. It was less bricky than his own place and instead had a pale blue theme with tall ceilings.

“Here you go.” She interrupted his inspection when she passed the glass over the island to him.

He made sure to take it with his flesh hand. “Thanks.”

A couple seconds passed before she moved towards him. “Oh sorry!” She stuck out her hand. “I’m Y/N.”

“Bucky.” He realized too late that he was shaking her hand with his metal arm. He watched her stare at it and braced himself for the worst. “But… I guess you knew that already.”

“Yeah.” Instead he was given another bright smile. “It’s nice to meet you, Bucky.”

It made him feel… really relieved?

“You too… ” He took his hand back and gestured to the island where plates and utensils were set out for them. “Anything you need help with?”

She shook her head as she walked back over to the stove and shut it off. “Nope, everything’s ready to go now.”

They dished up and got settled in their seats to begin their meal.

It didn’t take long for Bucky’s anxiety to creep back up again about the real reason he was here.

“So, uh…” He cleared his throat. “I guess… I have some explaining to do.”

She giggled and took a sip of her wine. “You really don’t have to, we’re all guilty of peeping on our neighbors.”

“I… think I might have taken it too far.” He mumbled.

“Oh trust me.” Her laugh was light as a feather. “You have nothing to worry about.”

“But… doesn’t it freak you out?” Bucky asked.

She took a bite of her steak and raised an eyebrow as she chewed, meaning for him to continue.

He glanced down at his plate and picked at the food with his fork. “Having someone… having _me_ being the one that’s watching you?”

It was quiet for a second and Bucky couldn’t bring himself to look at her to see her reaction.

“No, not really.”

He blinked in shock. “What?”

She shrugged. “Not really.”

“But…” He couldn’t understand it. “Why?

“I don’t know.” Her voice was light and in no ways worried. “It just doesn’t. I’ve seen you on the news with the Avenger’s. I know you’re a good guy.”

Was she for real!?

Bucky looked down at his metal hand and clenched it tight. “I didn’t use to be.”

“But you are now and that’s all that matters.” She reassured him.

Her words took a few moments to process, but eventually they brought a smile to his face.

The conversation grew comfortable after that, and before Bucky knew it the sun was down and it was almost 9 o’clock.

“If you don’t mind me asking.” They were on the couch in the living room now. "Why are you always up so late?"

She sat cross-legged beside him. "I'm a nurse. I tend to have more night shifts than I do days."

"Oh." Bucky nodded in understanding. "I see. Do you like it?"

"I do." She nodded, rocking with her hands on her knees. "I've always been a bit of a night owl anyways, and plus it helps with my insomnia, as weird as that sounds. For the most part anyway."

A beat passed. "Could I ask you something else?"

"Ask away."

“Why were you crying last night?”

“Oh.” She chuckled nervously. “You saw that, huh?”

“Yeah… I… uh.” He scratched the back of his head. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay.” She stared at the coffee table for a few seconds before Bucky spoke up. 

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to. I shouldn’t pry-“

She shook her head. “No, no it’s okay. I just… I got dumped last night by my partner of two years.”

“Oh…” Bucky felt bad now. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked.”

She shrugged. “Stuff happens, it’s no big deal.”

He nodded, unsure of what else to say.

Thankfully she decided to continue on with the conversation. “So, how does it feel adjusting to civilian life again?”

“Well.” Bucky sat back. “It’s… an adjustment alright.”

She giggled. “You’ll get better at it. It takes time to get used to things.”

“Yeah…” He glanced out the window into his own apartment. “That’s for sure.”

It was nearly 11pm now. After insisting on helping clean up Bucky was led to the front door with a plate of leftovers in his hand. “Are you sure its okay for me to take these?”

“Yeah.” She opened the door and leaned against it with a smile on her face. “Returning my plate could give you a reason to come back, if you want to of course.”

Bucky felt his cheeks warm up and he brushed some hair behind his ear as he walked into the hallway before quickly turning around. “Thank you for this, Y/N. This was my first night out in a while that I actually enjoyed.”

“Not a problem.” She waved. “Happy to be of service.”

“And I’m sorry again for the whole spying on you thing.” He said as he began to walk away, still facing her as he did.

She laughed, making his heart flutter a bit. “If it’s any consolation, I’ve been doing the same. By the way, your left jab could use some work.”

"Wait." Bucky stopped walking and blinked. “What did you say?”

“I said goodnight!” The door closed moments later, followed by a faint giggle.

He stood there for a few seconds, taking in her words, and found himself smiling as he walked back to his own building.

Maybe it was _his_ turn to invite _her_ over for dinner.


End file.
